


CLOVIS

by kethni



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: “Go build a fucking consensus.”





	CLOVIS

**Author's Note:**

> For Veeple who asked for established Kent/Selina fic centred around CLOVIS

 

It was a considerable relief to be away from the office. Washington D.C. in the warmer months was unpleasantly like being trapped in a greenhouse while someone poured dirty water over your head. California was just as warm, but it lacked the unpleasant humidity and was graced refreshing breezes.

Kent was stood on the balcony, enjoying the bright sunshine and the clouds scudding across the sky.

A cushion hit him in the back of the head. He turned around, frowning. Selina put her hand on her hip. ‘Quit day-dreaming and come –’

Kent looked past her to Gary had opened the bedroom door. He was holding a clothing brush.

She paused and turned to follow Kent’s gaze. ‘Don’t just walk in here,’ Selina snapped. ‘Kent and I might’ve been having a... strategy meeting.’

‘High level strategy,’ Kent said.

Gary’s expression was a mixture of confusion and disbelief. ‘But nobody else is here.’

‘Right! Exactly,’ Selina said, wagging her finger at him. ‘That’s how high level it is.’

‘Okay,’ Gary said, opening the door.

‘Wait! Leave the brush.’

Kent frowned as Gary finally left. ‘I’m not brushing your clothes.’

Selina smirked as she turned the brush around and swung it like a ping-pong paddle.

‘I can think of more fun things to do with this than clean clothes,’ she leered.

‘You’re in a frisky mood.’

‘It’s a fucking joy to be away from that cess pit.’ She kicked off her shoes. ‘Do we have long?’

He checked his watch. ‘A dinner with local business groups in two hours.’

‘Don’t stand around talking. Get your clothes off and spank me with this brush.’

Kent hesitated. ‘Someone else might walk in.’

She rolled her eyes and yanked open the door. ‘Hey, don’t let anyone in here, okay?’ she said to the Secret Service. ‘We’re doing high level strategy stuff.’ She shut the door and turned back to Kent. ‘Do you think they suspect?’

‘No,’ he said. ‘I’m sure they’re absolutely positive.’

She stalked towards him. ‘It’s kinda hot when you think about it.’

He kicked off his shoes. ‘Is it?’

She unzipped her dress. ‘Isn’t it? We’re in here, fucking, and they’re out there, listening.’

‘Trying not to listen, probably,’ Kent said. He took off his shirt. ‘Trapped, forced to stand there while we do unspeakable things to each other.’

Selina put her hands on his shoulders and jumped up. He caught her easily, holding her up as she wrapped her legs around his torso.

‘God, you’re making me so hot,’ she said, as he carried her over to the bed.

‘You need to widen your vocabulary,’ Kent said.

‘Shut up and plow me.’

Kent threw her onto the bed. She wriggled out of her dress as Kent took off his pants. Then he pushed her down, pinned her to the bed, and kissed her. Selina wasn’t his usual "type,” physically. She was small and delicate in a way that completely clashed with her personality. Most of his previous partners had been strong and athletically-built women who were above average height. Selina had wrists he could circle with his thumb and forefinger, and a ribcage he could span with his hands.

It had made him very tentative and cautious the first time that they slept together, but had precisely zero interest in being treated like she was made of porcelain and ensured that he knew it.

Selina shoved him down the bed and wrapped her legs loosely around his shoulders. Kent closed his eyes. Her fingers were in his hair. He could hear her breathing growing rougher as her mumbled voice became louder and clearer.

‘... fucking prick, I wanna beat your ass, I’m going tie you to a chair and climb you like a tree…’

He shook his head and let his mind drift away.

She tugged sharply at his hair. ‘C’mon, fucker, gimmie that cock.’

Kent gave her thighs a kiss before he slid up the bed. He gulped a mouthful of water from the glass on the bedside table before kissing her. She shifted under him, pushing him inside her.

***

It was still beautifully bright as they arrived outside CLOVIS. Selina chewed her knuckle, making Gary scurry in his bag for a lipstick. Kent waited until Gary was engrossed, and then touched her knee. She shot him a surprised look, and for a moment she was completely confused. Then she realised where she was and brought herself together. Technology wasn’t something Selina was comfortable with. Technical wonks weren’t people she was comfortable talking to, least of all the successful Silicon Valley types who viewed politicians as working for _them_ and who couldn’t comprehend there being other viewpoints.

Kent, however, was used to dealing with supremely arrogant egomaniacs, it was merely that these were younger and rather more narrowly focussed even than politicians. He generally found it easy to interact with even the most egocentric Tech Bro.

Of course, that didn’t prevent men like Craig Jergensen from being rude purely to assert his self-importance and perceived dominance. It was the myopic self-importance of a toddler, and, like a toddler, he was utterly incapable of foreseeing how much he needed the grown-ups at whom he threw tantrums. There would be a time when Kent didn’t need him to further Selina’s agenda. Men like Jergensen imagined themselves lone pioneers solely responsible for their own achievements, but not their own failures. Never those.

Kent had a great deal of empathy for Craig’s harassed assistant. One day, probably in the not too distant future, either the scales would fall from her eyes or she would realise her value, and she would quit. Either way, Kent made a note that, when it happened, he would make her an offer to join his team.

As Kent re-joined the main group, Selina flashed him a look. She’d noticed that he’d slipped away but she didn’t ask. She rarely did, just assumed that he was off doing deals and greasing wheels. Selina never acknowledged the backroom meetings and the cigar-and-handshake arrangements that smoothed her path. He knew that she would say it gave her deniability. He suspected that she found it a little bit mysterious and exciting. Asking him where he’d been, and what he’d done, would have dragged it into the realm of the prosaic and the mundane.

As they were watching some demonstration, pitched too technically for Selina to follow and not technically enough to keep Kent’s interest, she squeezed his ass. He looked at her. As expected, she was looking straight ahead. As hoped for, she was smirking, just a tiny, little bit.

***

 Kent got home late. Selina had little understanding, and no compassion, for employees going home when she was still working. That was okay. Politicians were self-absorbed. He knew that came with the territory. He was working on having more realistic expectations. Not even expectations, hopes. Even expectations were unrealistic.

There was a package on his doorstep. Kent regarded it warily. He and Selina weren’t “out” with their relationship, but it was no secret that he was an advisor to the president. He might potentially be considered a terrorist target.

He squatted down and looked at the brown paper parcel without touching it. There was a printed card stuck to the package. He cautiously pulled the card from the package and opened it.

“Go build a fucking consensus."

XOXO,

S.”

Kent took it inside to open the package. Legos. A pile of them. He smiled and tipped them out onto the table.

The End.


End file.
